csifandomcom-20200225-history
Sunblock
Sunblock is the sixth episode in season six of . Synopsis A man is strangled to death near a hotel pool during a total eclipse of the sun and evidence found at the scene suggests the killer may not be fully human. Twelve hours later, a woman is murdered in similar fashion in her apartment. The probe reveals the first victim dealt drugs out of a hotel cabana, while the second victim spent most of her time in Internet chat rooms. Also, Ryan is reinstated, and Alexx is taken to a hospital after collapsing in the lab. Plot In the middle of a solar eclipse, Ronnie Temple is garroted to death by the pool at the Woolridge Hotel. Epithelials on an open, empty case by Ronnie's pool chair are matched to Mario Montero and Natalia is shocked to discover his DNA contains wolf hormones. Mario tells Delko that Ronnie was a drug dealer--and the source of Mario's wolf hormones. When he went to purchase more hormones off of Ronnie, he found the man dead and stole his whole stash. Delko demands Mario surrender what he stole, and among the drugs he and Calleigh discover an ID badge strung on a lanyard and wonder if it could be their murder weapon. The badge's owner, Sean Hodges, a pool boy at the Woolridge, claims that someone broke into his locker and stole his badge. When Tripp notices cuts on his hands, he insists he cut himself moving on of the lounge chairs. Alexx starts her autopsy of Ronnie, but when she cuts into his chest, she faints. Ryan Wolfe comes into the morgue to tell her he's been reinstated, only to find her passed out by the body. The CSIs discover that the night shift CSIs worked a similar case the previous evening: Diana Long was found garroted in her apartment, the fatal wound on her neck identical to the one that killed Ronnie. Clint Gilmore, the delivery boy who found her, tells Horatio that Diana stayed in her apartment on the computer alone all of the time and ordered take out every night, but that on the night she died, she ordered for two. Sam Barrish does an IP trace on the man Diana was talking to online the night she died and comes up with the name Nicholas Pike. Horatio pays the man a visit and learns the nightclub owner made plans to meet Diana the night before, but she backed out. He claims to have been at his club at the time she was killed. Alexx returns to work and tells Ryan it was fumes from crystal meth that Ronnie ingested shortly before his death that caused her to pass out. She gives him a hair she bagged just before fainting that appears to come from a wolf, giving the CSIs cause to go to Mario Montero's apartment. When they arrive, they find him on the floor, his neck cut, but still alive. Mario tells the CSIs his pet wolf saved him by scaring off the killer before he finished his work. The CSIs match blood on Mario's doorframe to the pool boy, Sean Hodges, but he can't explain how it got there and insists he's being set up. Horatio believes him, and when the CSIs go to the Woolridge Hotel, they find a lawn chair that has been tampered with to cut anyone trying to lift it, as well as special topical cream used as medicine for photo toxicity--an allergy to the sun. The medicine rules out Sean Hodges, so Horatio calls Nicholas Pike down to the police station during the day, but when his skin doesn't break out in the sun, the CSIs assume he's not the killer. A wolf hair among the evidence gathered by the night shift CSIs from Diana Long's apartment leads the CSIs back to Mario, and he admits they were flirting online. He got her last name and looked her up, but she rebuffed him. Delko swabs his skin, but he doesn't find any evidence of the medical cream. Deciding that their killer has likely been watching his victims and picking them carefully, the CSIs isolate a building which overlooks all three crime scenes: Nicholas Pike's penthouse. Horatio and Delko rush there and discover a pre-programmed telescope with presets on all the crime scenes--and a fourth location, a college dorm room. The CSIs rush to the room and catch Nicholas Pike just outside of it, his face broken out in a terrible rash. They arrest him and find the wire he used to kill his victims inside his wristwatch. Pike tells the CSIs that he envied those who could go freely out in the sun--and became enraged when he saw people "wasting their lives." Horatio reminds him that wasn't for him to decide. Afterwards, Ryan comes to Horatio to thank him for helping him get his job back. Cast Main Cast *David Caruso as Horatio Caine *Emily Procter as Calleigh Duquesne *Adam Rodríguez as Eric Delko *Khandi Alexander as Alexx Woods *Jonathan Togo as Ryan Wolfe *Rex Linn as Frank Tripp *Eva La Rue as Natalia Boa Vista Guest Cast *Boti Bliss as Maxine Valera *Johnny Whitworth as Jake Berkeley *Jessica Szohr as Samantha Barrish *David Lee as Nicholas Pike * Tyler Hoechlin as Shawn Hodges * Jay Haggis as Ronnie Temple * Fiona Loewi as Diana Long * Christopher Michael Rivera as Mario Montero * James Jordan as Clint Gilmore * Janelle Velasquez as Carla * Julianna Guill as Kelly * John Patrick Jordan as Frat Boy #1 * Erik Valdez as Frat Boy #2 * Zachary James Rukavina as Body Double Major Events *Ryan officially rejoins the team. See Also Category:CSI: Miami Episodes